


Revenge is Best Served with Snow

by ikittymow



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pranks, Revenge, Snow Storm, just having fun, playing around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikittymow/pseuds/ikittymow
Summary: Konoe and Asato are on their way to the city before the winter storm hits, unfortunately they don't make it in time. With Konoe's hate of the cold and with Asato's playfulness, Konoe is in for a bad time.





	Revenge is Best Served with Snow

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little late but! Merry Christmas!  
> This is for the Lamento Secret Santa going on in tumblr land. Its for uuuuuughhhhhht and the prompt request was it to be funny. I am apparently horrid with humor and this is the only thing I could think of. It wouldn't leave my head so this is what is turned out to be. I hope you like it at least a little bit!  
> Just to let yall know I didn't edit it, might come back later to but I'm not promising anything.

The only thing Konoe likes about the winter is the untouched snow that covers every inch of the forest, giving it a beautiful sparkle that almost seems lonely. Everything else he hates. 

He can never get warm with the snow seeping into his clothes and fur till it reaches his bones. His tail feels weighed down with the snow that sticks to it and the tips of his ears go numb at every little breeze. It's all horrible and he hates it with a passion, especially this particular winter. 

Ever since he has been traveling with Asato, his winter hate has multiplied. Konoe has tried many times to explain to his companion that he doesn't like the cold, but it seems to go over his head because he continues to do everything Konoe hates. It wouldn't have been so bad if they made it to the city before the storm hit, where every room has it's own hearth and a surplus of wood. But they were still a good two days of travel to the city and it was practically impossible for Konoe to tough out the snow for that long. 

It was sheer luck that they found a small abandoned cabin shortly after the storm hit. There was just enough room for them to lay down with keeping a small fire in the hearth for some warmth in their run down shelter. It wasn't perfect with the gaps between practically every board letting in the freezing air but it did enough to keep some of the warmth from the fire in. 

Asato apparently liked the cold weather. It gave him a sort of playfulness he didn't normally have. Konoe would watch him skitter across the snow, climb up trees only to jump down into the larger piles of snow just to shake it off and do it all again. It made Konoe cold just watching it. 

Konoe has quickly learned that with this newfound playfulness, Asato is very uncaring of Konoe's own comfort. He wouldn't close the door to their shelter when he comes back in, he shakes off the snow inside instead of outside, and worst of all he presses his freezing cold hands on Konoe at any chance he gets.

Asato's cold hands are the worst part of winter, Konoe has decided. He would be jerked awake by the hands rubbing against his ears. Shocked into dropping his food or water by hands creeping up the back of his shirt to press against his warm skin. And even on the arch of his foot when he is trying to warm them next to the fire. 

All of this and still Konoe cant scold Asato. As soon as it happens he glares at him but he just huffs in frustration when Asato just has a completely innocent look about him while mumbling that his hands were cold. Konoe just couldn't bring himself to take his anger out on him. 

At the very beginning of the thaw, Konoe thought of the perfect little revenge against Asato. It was the first day it was feasible to sunbathe outside, the sun just starting to be strong enough to feel warm even when surrounded by the snow. Asato was lounging under a tree not too far off from their shelter, the bare branches giving enough gaps for him to be fully in the light. Konoe started his little plan on the other side of the shelter, not wanting to alert Asato of what he was doing. 

Konoe started off with a small pile of dead leaves and rolling them into the snow to make a ball. He kept rolling it and rolling it, his excitement grew as the ball of snow got bigger. His hands were numb from the cold and his back was sore from being bent over at an awkward angle to roll it, but he just knew it would all be worth it in the end. 

When it got to the point of being almost too big to carry, Konoe patted it down to hopefully stay in one piece while he moved it. It took some finagling, but he was able to lift the big ball of snow with his arms straining to hold on. 

He slowly moved to where Asato was peacefully napping, completely unaware of Konoe sneaking up on him. Everything was going perfectly to plan. He stood right above Asato, positioning the snow in his arms above the other's head. He waited a moment while holding his breath to see if Asato will wake up from Konoe being so close. When he just keeps sleeping, blissfully unaware, Konoe cant help keep his grin at bay, almost letting out his laughter. He takes a deep breath and drops the mound of snow onto Asato's face. 

Asato immediately bursts up in a panic. Konoe was able to step back in time to not be knocked over by the sudden movement. Asato looks around in a panic, looking for danger. His sight lands on Konoe looking completely lost and covered in snow and frozen dead leaves. Konoe cant keep it in anymore, he hunches over and bursts into laughter. 

It gets even worse when Asato looks at him in complete shock. Konoe has to bend over and clutch his stomach with how hard he was laughing. It takes a moment, but Asato finally gets over his shock and shakes the layers of snow and dead leaves off, shivering from the cold. 

Konoe's laughter ceases all at once at the look Asato gives him once he is cleared off. They have a staring stand off for a few breaths. Konoe takes a small step back at the feral looking smile Asato gives him, and before Konoe has a real chance to react Asato pounces onto him, knocking him down into the snow. Konoe playfully growls and struggles to break out of Asato's grasp, but he isn't having any of that as he tries to bury Konoe in the surrounding snow. Konoe lets out an embarrassing squeak when the snow manages to slip under his shirt. He struggles harder against the weight pinning him down. He does NOT want to be covered in snow. He is cold enough as it is. 

Konoe somehow is able to get a handful of snow and slap in onto Asato's face, stunning him just enough for Konoe to slip out from underneath him and start running away. His plan of revenge went horribly wrong. He really somehow thought it would just be a quick laugh and back into the shelter to warm up, not running away from Asato at full speed trying to bury him alive to freeze him till spring. 

Dread runs throughout Konoe when he slips on the snow, Asato right behind him. He is able to get a few more steps before a heavy weight knocks into his back, throwing him face first into the snow. He just lays there and accepts his cold death with the weight barring down onto his back, effectively trapping him. 

It’s a few moments of them trying to catch their breaths when Asato gets off Konoe. Konoe is quick to flip onto his back to keep an eye on Asato's next move. He doesn't do anything but hold his hand out to help Konoe up. He huffs but grabs it anyways, quickly being pulled to his feet. They stand there, eyeing each other up for any other foul play. 

Konoe shivers, finally realizing the snow covering his body and starts to shake it off, grumbling about it all the while. Konoe looks up from his task in time to watch Asato rapidly shake his head back and forth, his hair sticking up all over when he is finished. Konoe cant help but laugh, Asato joining him for no particular reason. 

Konoe shakes his head and heads for the shelter, where hopefully the fire hasn't gone out yet so it'll be nice and warm for him. He hears Asato follow soon after, still laughing to himself. Probably thinking the whole thing was a game Konoe finally initiated and not a revenge. Oh well, at least they had some fun.


End file.
